


Eururi drabbles

by poxisafox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxisafox/pseuds/poxisafox
Summary: Levi has taken Erwin's body back to their room. He is unwilling to let him go fully.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Eururi drabbles

Dragging Erwin's body back to the wing of barracks they had together was not as exhausting as Levi expected. However, looking down at Erwin's cold dead body was the taxing portion of the situation. Sighing as his ass hit the edge of their bed hard, he felt some feeling coming back into his being. 

After he decided to save Erwin, only to have the bastard slap the Titan's serum away with Levi's new decision to let the man die at peace, Levi went numb. He prodded Erwin's now hollow cheek with the toe of his boot. Levi bet that Erwin's body felt clammy and gross. Quickly he was on his knees, tearing both gloves off with his teeth, holding Erwin's face. His eyes were pricking with tears as the man, even in death defied odds, with slightly warm skin. 

"How?" 

Levi choked out, agitated with his tears, wiping them off his face immediately. He decided that he was going mental. This person's death must be the last straw keeping his sanity in a preserved hell. He licked his dry lips and debating kissing Erwin. That wasn't weird, considering most loved ones kissed their family member or lover goodbye before the burial. Levi did not feel enough of a loved one to do so and decided against it. He got up and marched to their cupboard, already lonely without Erwin's eyes able to look up at him from a book or report he'd be reading. Levi couldn't stand for it, crossing the room to heave the body into its chair. 

"There, that's better." 

Levi mumbled to himself, smirking at referring to Erwin's body as just a body in his mind. The crumpled form did not belong in the chair after all. It was making the memory of Erwin's straight back, broad warm shoulders, and puffed chest something to long for despite Levi never permitting himself to long for anyone. Running his fingers through his hair and screaming made him feel better. He tapped his finger against his lip, now debating if he wanted to fuck himself on a limp, dead cock. 

Who would fuck him into a shaking submission now that his master was gone? It had taken him so long to accept Erwin inside of him, shivering, remembering the joy it always brought both of them. How deliciously commanding his master was with him, manipulating his flexible smaller body underneath or on top of him, making Levi feel safer than he ever thought possible. He may have regrettably fell in love with Erwin's breathing. The way his breath fluttered across Levi's cheeks. The steady rise and fall of his chest, soothed by the drumming heartbeat, nestled there. 

"Fuck."

Levi moaned, flopping down onto their bed, screaming into a pillow, stripping himself naked and wrapping himself in Erwin's scent. 

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" 

Levi bellowed, beating their pillows repeatedly, stopping as fingertips danced along his hips, trailing down his cock, over his stomach, up to his nipples, finally, between his lips. Levi began sucking out of habit, letting his eyes roll back as a thick meaty cock probed his ass. There was no way this could be happening, yet it was. Levi's arm was pinned to his back as Erwin's warm breath tickled his shoulder. Levi moaned and came hard as Erwin bit into his flesh, thrusting the length of his cock inside of Levi. 

Caressed so gently as the pounding of his always tight hole began, Levi sobbed, hearing the grunting he loved so much reaching his ears. Still languishing over the way his master made light moans suggest that Levi was the world Erwin's sun revolved around. 

"I love you," came the deep voice of his master, making Levi panic and weep harder. 

Levi turned on Erwin's cock, both arms pinned under his ass, fucked now looking up at a man who looked happy enough to pop. Levi's mouth now emptied of fingers grimaced as tears streamed down his cheeks. His nose was running, and Erwin kissed all of the sadness away. 

"I love you," Levi whispered into Erwin's neck, getting rewarded with a harder pounding. 

His toes curled as he came non-stop for the next few hours. He screamed and hid in Erwin's chest, seeing the dead body still there, but feeling Erwin so solidly wrapped around him. 

"I love you enough to be here still, Levi. You will never rid of me." 

Erwin explained, holding Levi very close as more cum exploded into Levi's ass. Levi cried longer than he wanted to; Erwin eventually slipped out of Levi, grabbing washcloths to clean them. He dissolved his body from the room by tapping it, Levi's eyes wide as saucers, watching Erwin.

"I can do a great deal like this, but meddling with too much will have consequences." 

Erwin murmured, running his fingers through Levi's hair. Levi couldn't stop touching Erwin, running his fingers over his muscles, down his hips, brushing their lips together frequently. Erwin's deep throaty chuckle at his newfound needy nature sent a shiver down Levi's spine. He slapped one pec in anger, making the fair skin red. He immediately kissed it and snuggled in, utterly delirious at this point. 

"So, you're staying?" 

Levi asked with a level voice and colder eyes than he held a moment ago. 

"Of course. I'm in love with you. You cannot be alone here. I want to die with you officially." 

Levi snorted, rolling over only to be tucked under Erwin's chin and spooned very close. His heartbeat flew faster as Erwin choked him until he passed out, fucking his ass to wake him. Levi could not stop moaning with little words and noises, louder as Erwin came inside of him. Choked to sleep repeatedly, as Erwin's low voice told him what a slut he was for daddy. 

"You want to die with me officially?" Levi echoed after Erwin had his way for another hour, leaving his cock buried so deep it hurt. 

"Yes. I gave my life for another, so I got the chance to come here."

"Why doesn't everyone come here then?" 

Levi wasn't looking at his master anymore, so Erwin jerked his chin to him. He kissed Levi passionately, smiling gently with tear-filled eyes. 

"Not everyone is unable to find the piece of afterlife unless every breath they take is with their loved one." 

Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin, nodding against his collarbones, sobbing softly. The famed sex made the master's slave unable to keep his eyes open. Erwin being there again gave Levi the safety he needed to slip into a deep slumber. The dreams were of those he lost coming to greet him at dinner, congratulating him on his lover being with him for eternity. The conversation made him startle awake, shaking Erwin awake as well to kiss him and tell him he loved him enough to be his husband and best friend for that whole eternity. 

Erwin produced their wedding rings he'd made when he was alive, smiling as he slipped Levi's ring on. They exchanged a few whispered vow's and Levi proudly slid Erwin's ring on slowly. Their friends were still waiting when they fell back to sleep after marriage sex, which made the moment all the more remarkable for the couple. 

"Even in death, Erwin Smith Ackerman, you annoy me." 

Levi teased against lips that owned his in seconds, grateful to melt into each kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @sithisgay
> 
> Posting my Endhawks, Eururi, Patroclus/Achillies and Thomas/Alastair have WEEKLY updates. 
> 
> Gonna maybe add a few more pairings and continuously upload for you guys through January 1st. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments with what you wanna see next :)


End file.
